Super Patriots: Patriot in LA
by Arsao Tome
Summary: After 9/11 Ranma had went to LA to spend sometime with some old friends Part of the 'Super Patriot' series with the introduction of the 'Sailors'.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma Rogers had left New England after his finals so he could relax and get some rest. "_Go and enjoy yourself._" Said Nodoka, so he was off in a jet plane because he didn't want to use the family's leer jet and headed for Los Angeles, to visit some old friends. He had wanted to let them know that he was in town but Nodoka said that she would do it. She told him that someone would be waiting on him.

Meanwhile at LAX, a young woman was waiting on someone that was coming to town, she was told it was someone she hadn't seen in years. So of course she was nervous, she didn't know who it was coming to see her. She was 6 foot 9 inches, had a very impressive 48 double d cup bust line, but the most amazing this about he was that she was all green, her hair, eyes and skin. She was in a tight T-shirt, low rise jeans and boots. Her name was Jennifer Davenport, she is one of the best lawyer's on the planet. She also had Navy SEAL training because she was the leader of the 'Sailors', a group of heroes the protects the west side of the country.

She had became this way via Gamma radiation as she and her team were trying to take down some terrorists, she was trapped in a room with a Gamma beams hitting her from all sides changing her life forever. She was pacing back and forth trying to figure out who it was that was coming to see her. A young woman had came with her, she was around 16 years old, had shoulder length purple hair, violet eyes and was in a T-shirt with a poster of a 70s rock band tour on it, ripped jeans and sneakers. This was her adopted daughter Heather, she is a mutant with the powers of 'ghosting' through anything.

She was watching her mom pacing back and forth. "And you don't know who it is?" She asked.

"No, but I may have an idea of who it might be and god I hope I'm wrong."

"Let me guess, the bastard Darien Wingfoot?" Darien Wingfoot, had cheated on Jen with one of her friends and teammates Raye Hino, on the day of their wedding. She really hoped it wasn't him, because she didn't want to tear up LA again using his face. "What did she say when she called?"

"The person would be someone I hadn't seen in a long time and when I lay my eyes on him I would instantly fall in love."

"So he's got to be super cute."

"Gorgeous," they giggled. Just then they heard that a flight from Boston had just arrived, "that's the flight let's go." So they went to the gate.

Ranma walked off the jet and was looking around for his ride. His jacket and duffel bag were with him and he walked out. It was along time since he was last in LA. 'City of Angels,' he thought. 'the place were dreams are made. I wounder who it is that supposed to come and get me?' Just then as he walked out of the gate, there was a squeal and a he was hit by a green missile and tackled to the floor.

When Jen saw him she was first in stunned silence, then she shed tears, it was the one person that she really wanted to see. He was 6 foot 4, had long blond hair, blue eyes, dressed in a 3/4 sleeve T-shirt, jeans and boots. He looked like he belonged in the state, she ran to him, with a squeal and tackled him down to the floor. "RANMA!" She said, "Oh I missed you I missed you so much." She cried on to his chest. He rubbed her back and kissed her on the lips.

"I missed you too Jen." He said then they got up and she introduced him to Heather. "It's nice to meet you Heather." After they got his bags, he started teasing her and asking her embarrassing questions. "So, playing Lingerie Football for the Temptation this year?" She blushed, "I mean that was a mighty good-looking hit 'Princess'." Heather chuckled, Jen giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Well, I had a great teacher." She said seductively with a kiss on his lips.

They left the airport and went to a Cadillac STS, "wow. I guess this lawyer thing pays well huh?" He said.

"Pretty much," she giggled. They laughed as she put his bags in the trunk. They got and left, "where are we going?"

"Patriot Manor West." With that they took off for the manor.

Once there they came upon the main gate and they put in the code to get in she parked in front of the house and helped him with his bags. They walked in after he opened it up and was amazed by the way it looked inside.

"Wow," he said. "It's like a movie star lives here." They went to the master bedroom and put his bags down. He started to unpack and put his things away.

"Hey Ranma?" Said Jen.

"Sup Jen?' He said, she looked at him with a heavy green blush on her face.

"Um, I was wondering." She said, 'God I am so freakin' horny right now! I want to rip off all of his clothes and ride my 'Wild Horse'!' Unknown to her Heather was thinking the same thing. She just grabbed him and gave him a very passionate kiss with plenty of tongue. They pulled off, "I just really want you right now." She ripped off her T-shirt and pressed her bra covered chest on to him. Ranma ran his hands all over her body and Heather got on to his back and started kissing his neck and shoulders. He reached back and grabbed her as well, the make out session was hot and heavy. Jen helped Heather take off her T-shirt as Ranma was kissing her. Then he took off his shirt and slipped off his boots, Jen and Heather started kissing all over his chest and abs.

"Please Ranma," said Jen as he was kissing on her.

"Please what?" He said.

"Make love to us." Said Heather.

(Lemon start)

"Alright," he said and started to take off Jen's jeans seeing the matching thong she was wearing and started to take off her bra and suck on her nipples. She was in ecstasy, Ranma was all over her. Then he pulled off her thong as Heather pulled off his jeans and saw his patriotic blue boxer briefs.

'Oh my god look at that tush!' She thought as she took off her jeans and her panties were soaked. Then she started to pull his member out and it was around 8 inches, flaccid, she was a little nervous. 'Okay you can do this.' When Ranma lowered his head in to Jen's pussy to start to give her cunnilings, she took his cock in to her mouth and started to give him a blow job.

"Oh god, Heather!" Said Jen, "that's right suck it."

"Oh god," he said as Heather was attacking his cock.

"Make it hard baby," said Jen. "I want rock hard." Heather was enjoying his cock, like it was a popsicle. Then she pulled off of Ranma and he was stiff as a board.

"He's ready mom." She said, "save me some."

"No promises Heather." Then Jen climbed on top of her dear friend and slipped him up in her. "OH GOD!" Then she started to bounce on top of him, her hands were on his chest and he was watching as her boobs bounce as high as they could. "HARDER! RAN! HARDER!" Then Heather was masturbating watch her adopted mother and her mom's best friend enjoy their carnal desires. Then she could take it anymore, pulled off her sticky panties and got on to Ranma's face as he started to eat her out.

"OH GOD, MOM! HE'S GREAT! FANTASTIC! I'M BURNING UP!"

"RANMA! I'M CUMMING!" Screamed Jen, they both came at the same time. Jen fell on to Heather and they kissed. They were both gasping for breath, "okay give me a few minutes." She panted and caught her breath. Then she pulled off of Ranma's cock and looked at Heather. "You ready to be a woman Heather?" The teen was a little nervous, "you don't have to..."

"NO! I mean no, I want this." She said.

"Okay," said Ranma. With that he kissed her softly on the lips, "okay here we go." So Heather tried to slip on to Ranma's member but he went half way in. "This is going to hurt." He tried to pushed her on to him. "Heather you are going to need to relax."

"I can't," she said Jen got behind her and wrapped her arms around her.

"On three, ready? One, two..." That was when she slammed her down on to Ranma's member and she screamed.

"JEN!" Said Ranma.

"You tensed on three honey." She said, with that she rubbed her clit making her feel good and she was moaning as they started to kissed each other. If she wanted Jen would've dominated her daughter. Ranma was enjoying a super tight teen.

"Oh yes, Ranma HARDER!" She said, "I'm gonna, I'm gonna...AHHHHHHH!" She came hard and collapsed on top of him and started to breathe hard .

"Well how was she?" Jen smiled.

"Good as you were." He said, they both snuggled up to him.

(End Lemon)

Later, Ranma was in the shower getting cleaned up just then he heard singing. "You left me sleeping, in our bed. I was dreaming but, I should've been with you instead." She said and entered the shower.

"Wake you up before I go-go?" He chuckled.

"Cause I ain't planing on going solo." Jen laughed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. "Hey, you want to go out tonight? The girls will want to see you."

"Sure, why not? Where to?"

"You let me handle that." She said, "I have to change clothes anyway. I'll bring some clothes for Heather was well."

"Okay, what time?"

"How 8 sound?"

"8's great." They finished up and he got dressed in a shirt, slacks and socks. Jen got dressed in her torn T-shirt, jeans and boots. Then she kissed Heather on the lips and then kissed Ranma as well as he smacked her on the ass.

"I'll be back to knock you out." She said and left. Ranma had made sure Heather was comfortable. Then went downstairs to see the rest of the house. He was right, it was like a movie star lived in the place. An action movie star, that models and sings on the side. He left Heather a note on the night stand that he fixed dinner for her and that they maybe in late. That was when Jen came back to the house, she was in a tight, black mini dress, purple stockings, black stilettos and had the smell of sweet rose on her. Her hair was straight and over one eye.

"Wow," he said. She smiled and gave him a sultry stare.

"So how do I look?"

"You look great," he said. "I just want to take you on the hood of your car and pound like there is on tomorrow but we need to get going." She nodded as he got in to the car and she kissed him passionately with plenty of tongue and he felt her up. "You're not wearing a bra." She laughed.

"No, I'm not." She said, he belted up and sat back.

"So, where are we going?"

"Oh just a little place I know of." With they took off for downtown LA and to a 40s style night club.

"Wow, is this your place?"

"Yep, the girls and I got our money together and bought this place."

"Nice," they went in and he was looking around. It was like a swing club sort of crossed with a disco. Just then he was tackled by a sexy blonde. She was in an orange mesh top covering her shoulders and arms, a black bra, fingerless gloves, a thong, stockings, pumps, an orange plaid mini skirt, and a black billed cap on backwards. Her bottom lip had two rings in it, "Minna?" Ranma was shocked, she was very sexy.

"RANMA!" She said, she helped him up and kissed him passionately as she lept in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Then she slid down his body and went over to Jen as she did, Ranma noticed her skirt was so short in the back he could see her panties.

"JEN, HE IS A FREAKIN' HUNK!"

"I know," then they grabbed his arms and they went to their table. Where waiting on them was a very hot, green skinned babe with long green hair and deep jade green eyes. She was dressed in a jade version of Jen's dress, black stockings and heeled boots.

"Madre dues Dios! Ranma!" She grabbed him in a tight hug and hit him with a powerful kiss. Then they sat down with his arms around her.

"Hi Angel so, how's my gorgeous Mamacita?" He said Minna was shocked.

"You're flirting?" She said.

"Oh, he does more than that." Said Jen, thinking about how good he was in bed. She could still feel him deep within her. "So, Angel what do you think of Ranma?"

"He is gorgeous! Ay-yi-yi!" She kissed him again and the others laughed. Just then a blue haired young woman showed up in a light blue mid-rift, mini skirt and boots.

"Sorry, I'm late traffic was hell on the 405." She said, they smiled at her and she went over to him and hugged him then kissed him as well. "Hello gorgeous, who is this?"

"Amy this is Ranma." Said Minna, she was shocked.

"RANMA?" She grabbed him tighter and shoved her tongue in his mouth.

"Hello to you too Amy." He said with a grin he wanted to dance and since Amy was on his lap, she was first. As they were dancing, they talked about what happened. "Wait Raye's not a member of the team anymore?"

"That bitch took that damned bastard Darien from Jen."

"I never liked him, he was too damn controlling."

"Thank you, that what I said to Jen."

"I'm glad she out of that relationship though."

"Yeah, I'm you're here."

"Me too." Afterwards they sat down to eat and Jen and Angel started to hand feed Ranma. "So, what have you guys been up to?" So they told him and talked well in to the night. Later everyone was getting tired, "you guys can stay the night with me."

"We'll stop by your places and you can get some clothes." Said Jen, "sweetie could you drive?"

"Sure babe." Said Ranma and with that they went to get their things and he drove to the house.

They met up with Heather wearing a pair of clean panties and his high school jersey. Then she kissed him on the lips. "That's was for dinner." She said.

"Null persp," he said and they went in to the house.

End for now

In the original story Heather was teasing Jen about Ranma and her being in 'Playboy' but I wanted to take it up a step so that's the reason for the lemon. BTW: Jen is Serena and Heather is Hotaru in the Anime Amalgam universe.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma was in ecstasy, he was balls deep in Angelita. Her head was on his chest, as Jen was licking his semen out of Minna while Amy was on his face and they were enjoying themselves. "Oh Ranma, so good!" Said Angel then she went in to Latin. "Go deeper, please go DEEPER!" So he does and she was going wild. She grabbed on to him and held on as he held on to her hips and Amy was moaning, rubbing and squeezing her boobs. She turned around so that she can look him lovingly in the eyes.

"Oh Ranma," she said. "You are so good!" Then it was time, "I'M COMING!"

"ME TOO!" Screamed Angel and they did, collapsing on top of him. They sighed and rested.

"You guys were so good," he said and they all cuddled up next to him with Heather on top of him.

* * *

><p><p>

The next morning Ranma was up and made breakfast. Then he got dressed in a sleeveless under armor top, bike shorts, cross trainers and gloves all weighted . He left the girls a note and started training on the beach.

* * *

><p><p>

As he was training, a few people were watching him, "whoa dude!" Said one of them, "THAT'S RANMA ROGERS!"

"Oh man, I gotta call somebody." So they did and paparazzi were there seeing him running and training.

"Whoa, look at him go."

"Oh man, HE'S BREAKING THE 4 MINUTE MILE WORLD RECORD!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

* * *

><p><p>

He was listening to his I-Pad, he was leaping over rocks and logs then climbing up a cliff face. Then he did a standing leap over a bolder and they were in shock. 'Come on Rogers! You can do this!' He told himself, just then he had seen someone out in the ocean in trouble and dove in and swam out to rescue the person. Once he got there, he grabbed her and swam back to shore. The woman was in a white and red uniform with a domino mask, gloves and boots.

She had black hair, tanned skin and was Asian. She was well built and busty, she opened her light green eyes looking at him. "Hang on, I'll get you some hel-mph!" He said as she kissed him.

"I'm... sorry." She gasped, "it's... too late... for me." With that he passed out and she died.

* * *

><p><p>

Later Ranma had came to, he staggered up and looked around. The body was gone, "ugh! What happened to me?" He said, "where'd she go?" He was looking around, just then it felt like something was ripping through his head like a buzzsaw. He fell to his knees grabbing his head and blood was coming from his nose. Just then one paparazzi went over to him to see if he was alright.

"Someone call 911!" So an ambulance came and took him to a hospital.

* * *

><p><p>

When the girls had heard what happened to him, they rushed to the hospital to see him. "WHERE IS HE?" Jen screamed. She ran in wearing a T-shirt, jeans and clogs, Heather tried to calm her down.

"Mom, let the doctors tell us what happened." Said Heather, so Jen calmed down and they did.

"He's fine," said the doctor. They breathed a sigh of relief, "his mind has somehow opened and released the blocks that were on it."

"Blocks?"

"Yes, it was like he had no knowledge of certain things."

"Can we go see him?"

"He signing out as we speak so he should be coming right now." Just then they had seen Ranma floating off the floor and lazily floated over to them. Jen grabbed him in a tight hug and kissed him on the lips passionately.

"Are you really alright?" Ranma smiled and chuckled.

"Its sweet of you making sure I'm okay." He said, "but like the doctors said I'm fine." He hugged her. With that they headed back to the manor and started to sit down to have brunch.

* * *

><p><p>

Ranma was thinking about what happened and realized that sometimes life is too short so he looked at Jen and said the two words that no one thought he'd say. "Marry me," Jen's salad fork dropped from nerveless fingers.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But did you just ask me to marry you?"

"Uh yeah."

"That's what I thought," with that she fainted.

"Didn't think she'd take it that way."

* * *

><p><p>

Later he was sitting in his gym meditating on what had happened and suddenly met someone that wasn't there before.

She was very gorgeous, around 6 foot 4, had strawberry blond hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a white and silver kimono, stockings and clogs, she had her hair tied up in a bun, had the lightest amount of silver lipstick on her lips. Ranma was stunned by her beauty. "You are you?" He said.

"My name is Bright," she said. "and it is nice to meet you Ranma Rogers."

"So you know me? How can you not?" He said, "wanna chat?" So they sat down and talked about what had happened.

"I want to avenge my partner's death. But I need your help to do it."

"I would be happy to but, I'm going to need some help. Don't worry, my word is my bond." With that he got out and went over to Jen.

* * *

><p><p>

"The others still here?" He said.

"No, they had went to either school or work."

"I need you guys help," Jen smiled.

"Ask and you shall receive." She said.

"Groovy, I also got make a phone call. Its time to get the band together." So he got on the phone and made like 'E.T.' (1)

* * *

><p><p>

Meanwhile at Patriot Manor, Nodoka Rogers was pacing back and forth, after she had heard her son was in the hospital, she was worried about what was going on. Just then the phone rang. She picked it up and answered it, "hello?" She said.

[Mom?]

"RANMA! Sweetheart are you alright?"

[Yeah, I'm fine.]

"What happened?" The rest of the team had rushed in to the room. He told her what had happened and as she heard that he was alright, she breathed out a sigh of relief. Just then Steve Rogers Jr, Nodoka's husband and Ranma's father had showed up in his 'Captain Steel' (2) uniform worried about his son. "He's fine, thank goodness."

"What happened?" He asked, so she told him like she told the others. "That sounds like a 'Godling'."

"Godling?" Parroted the others.

"Yes, they are from a higher plane than we are."

"So, right now Ran-kun is one of these Godlings?" Said Karen.

"Not exactly, if the symbiont takes control of him then, yes. If its total control, we maybe looking at an uncontrollable weapon."

"Weapon?" Said Sam.

"Did you forget that he's also part-Kryptonian?" Everyone paled, if the symbiont took control of him there be no telling what would happen.

[Um mom?]

"Yes sweetheart?"

[There is something else I wanted to tell you. I asked Jen to marry me.] Ranma counted down to the squeal.

"YOU ASKED JEN TO MARRY YOU?" She squealed, Steve and the guys shook the ringing out of their ears. "Sorry."

[Yeah, but she fainted.]

"Fainted? I thought she loved you?"

[Yeah, it was what I was expecting either.] The others were shocked, Jen fainted?

"So what now?"

[I don't know, I'm going to wait for her answer.]

"Well, I'm just glad you're alright. The team's coming with your gear and Hummer."

[Thanks mom, I'll be waiting for them.]

"Okay, bye sweetheart."

[Bye mom.] So they hung up and she looked at her team.

"I want you to help Ranma," she said. "I Want That Son Of A Bitch's Balls In A Mayonnaise Jar!" The team stood at attention and saluted.

"YES MA'AM!" They said.

"Okay guys, 'City of Angeles' here we come." Said Ranko, "Laura you drive the Hummer." She tossed her God-sister Ranma's keys. They got in and headed for the airport.

TBC

Notes: 1. Slang for calling home. 2. Think Captain America's uniform but with an 'S' than a star on the chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma and the girls had went to the club to have a good time, Jen and him were salsa dancing. They were putting on a show, they were enjoying themselves. The others were cheering them on. He twirled, dipped and grabbed her sensuously they stared at each other lovingly. That was when his phone went off.

(Ring tone- Cult of Personality by Living Colour)

Angelita picked it up and answered it, "hello?" She said.

[Angel?] Said Ranko, [my brother there?]

"Yeah," she said. "You should see him, did you know he could salsa?"

[SALSA? Ranma's salsa dancing?]

"Yep."

[Wow. Anyway, could you ask him come pick up his car?]

"Okay, I'll tell him." So they hung up and she had seen them finish with Jen holding him lovingly.

"Thanks for the dance." He said, Angelita went over to them.

"Ranma, Ranko wants you to come and pick up your Hummer." She said.

"Can you take me Jen?"

"Sure sweetheart," she said they headed for LAX.

* * *

><p><p>

Once there Ranko grabbed her brother in a hug. Then she handed him his keys, "welcome to the 'City of Angels' guys."

"Hey boss," said Bucky. "I had heard you were salsa dancing."

"Oh brother, here we go." He said, they started to tease him but Ranko stop them.

"Come on you guys," she said. "I'd like to see him dance." Ranma looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said. "I've never seen you dance."

"Never?" She shook her head, "okay." Then he looked at Jen, "You wanna?" Jen smiled and nodded. "Okay, let's do it." So they got in to their cars and Angel rode with Ranma. They drove back to the club.

* * *

><p><p>

Then Ranma and Jen were staring at each other across the floor. Then they slowly walked over to each other and started to dance. They were great as if they were the only one's on the planet. They tore it up, at the end he twirled Jen around and slid her across the floor. They finished with her leaping in to his arms and brought her down to hold her as she stared into his eyes. After Ranma and Jen end, the others started to cheer for them.

"That was great," said Ranko.

"Thanks," he breathed out.

* * *

><p><p>

The next morning, Ranma and Ranko had started to talk to Bright.

"So, you are the one in my dear brother's head?" She said, "he's right you are beautiful."

"Thank you," said Bright.

"So, what is it you need us to do for you? I mean, do you know who killed her?"

"An organization named 'Arachnos'." They looked at her in surprise.

"ARACHNOS?"

"You know of them?"

"Uh yeah our dad's been having a hard time with them." Said Ranma.

"Your dad?"

"You might know him, 'Captain Steel'?"

"HE'S YOUR FATHER?"

"Yep."

"Wow, I didn't know."

"You didn't ask."

So they talked about what they were going to the do to help her and stop Arachnos.

Later Ranma and Jennifer went to have lunch, "could you pass the dressing?" She said, Ranma took the bottle and handed it to her as he ate a fry. She tried to steal one and they touched each other, they looked up at each other and Ranma smirked at her and she grinned. Then he leaned over to her and was about to kiss her when all of the sudden, a young man came in and slammed Ranma across the back of the head with a chair. Ranma fell to the floor dazed. "RANMA!" She said, then she saw who it was, he had dark black hair, a tan and was dressed in a shirt, jeans and boots. The remains of the chair was in his hands.

"Darien!" She growled and shot up, he raised another chair over Ranma's prone from.

"Make a move and he gets another!" He said, just then Ranma got her attention and rolled his eyes to the left. She nodded, she dove to the left and Darien was about to hit Ranma with another chair but Ranma low blow him and Darien doubled over grabbing his crotch. Then hit him with an uppercut sending him flying out a window then he leapt out of the window.

"Darien bubblla, how's it going?" He said, Darien slowly started to get up and tackled Ranma in to a car.

Meanwhile people were calling the police as paparazzi were recording the fight. Darien started to slam elbows in to the back of Ranma's neck. "I'M GOING TO TURN YOU IN TO A VEGITABLE BITCH!" He screamed and he did it again and was about to stomp on to Ranma's neck when a flying, spear with a green head hit him. He was tall and was dressed in a sun yellow T-shirt, black jeans, sunglasses and boots.

"If it isn't my old dear friend, Darien Wingfoot." He said, Jen looked up and saw him.

"T.S.!" She said.

"Hey sis!" He said, "I'll get him busy, get to Ranma!" So she did.

"Why are you helping him?" Said Darien, "you're my blood brother!"

"WRONG! It was Ranma that was bonded to Jen NOT you!" Said T.S., he hit Darien with a quick right hook knocking him out. Later, the police was taking statements from everyone and arrested Darien and paramedics were patching Ranma up as the other Super Pat's showed up. Ranko went over to see if he was alright and kissed T.S. Passionately on the lips.

"Hi, T.S." She said with a smile and her head on his chest. He kissed her on the forehead and rested his chin on her head. Then they let go, "so what happened?"

"Darien almost broke Ranma's neck." Said Jen, "if it wasn't for T.S." Ranko smiled.

"Thanks for saving my brother." She kissed him again.

TBC


End file.
